brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lancin Seikaze/A traveler from another world: Chapter 2
Chapter 2nd: Grand Gaia. Overrun by Gods "Location, Ruins of Vriksha" Lancin now knows how to fight in this world, they move to the ruins of Vriksha to look for any leftovers that they might find useful. Fallen buildings, boulders of cement, craters of explosions, and many more. Lancin found a map of Vriksha and kept it for exploration, he now collects maps if possible. "Lancin: Nothing, there is nothing here but rubble" "Windsoul: Then we can't stay here anymore, its too dangerous" As they walk out they hear something. A very loud and deep shout. The ground started to shake. "INTRUDERS..... WHY ARE YOU HERE!?... YOU MUST DIE HUMANS!!!" '' ''"Windsoul: Tch! We're too late! Its one of the gods! Run!" "Lancin: Can't we fight that thing!? Wait... Oh.." They saw the dark, big figure of the god looming over the sky, Lancin realized two things. One, he lost his powers and is too weak to fight the god. And two, there is no way to run. The God summoned a wall of darkness around them. "HAHAHAHA..... TRAPPED LIKE INSECTS....THERE IS NO WAY TO RUN FROM ME!!" Lancin sweated heavily, not knowing what to do as the God approaches them going in for the kill. Windsoul back off slowly with a serious face thinking what to do next. Then also, he knew. "Windsoul: We have no more choice... Let's fight him." "Lancin: (Sighs deeply) Lets go!" (Thinking) If I only had Aerune.. Lancin and Windsoul entered their combat stances and ran towards the God. Having no chances of winning they still charged. They were ready to die. "Windsoul and Lancin: YAAAHHH!!!!!" Lancin unleashed a barrage of Rune bolts at the God while evading waves of dark magic. Windsoul throws out piercing projectiles of wind out at the God while supporting them with a barrier. The fight lasted long enough to wear out both of them. They did almost no damage to the God even with all those combined attacks. Not wanting to end it like this, Lancin glowed green. Runic Energy gathered at Lancin's hand getting stronger and stronger. "Windsoul: He really figured it out... And at this time huh." "Lancin: Magic: RAY OF DESTINY! Lancin pointed his hand at the God and fired out a massive beam of Rune magic that knocked the God off balance and damage it. But unfortunately.... The God stood up slowly and angrily shouted at them. "YOU STILL WISH TO FIGHT!? YOUR POWER IS NOT ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ME!" The God charged toward them on all fours making the ground shake heavily. A sure death for the two of them. "Windsoul: Nice try Lancin, but that wasnt enough. Here he comes!" "Lancin: I failed.... I wasn't.... Strong enough for now..." Just before the God smashed both of them, a man with green spiky hair that carries a large pike pierces through the barriers and runs in time to pierce the god through surely killing it. "Windsoul: Its... Its Lance!" "Lancin: We're saved? Phew... I thought I wouldve died an early death here.. And Uhh... Lance?" Lance looked at the two that is severly injured. He seemed surprised to find two novice adventurers in the ruins of a recently attacked city. "Lance: Why are you here? There are too many Gods waiting to prey on poor adventurers." "Windsoul: We had nowhere to go to, we had to explore." "Lancin: We didnt even know that there were gods here!" "Lance: (Thinking) These know nothing about what happened.... Who are they!?" Lance the pikeman invited them to a nearby house of his and treated their wounds. They exchanged information, Lance told them about Grand Gaia and its current state, Lancin and Windsoul told them about their identities. Lance was very shocked to know that. Lancin wanted to help Grand Gaia after hearing this but Windsoul already knew all of this. "Lance: Since you don't know how to get back, why dont you join our resistance to protect Grand Gaia or free it?" "Lancin: Oh.. No sorry we're just travelers, we need to get stronger and find out how to get back to our world" '(Windsoul agreed to this) '"Lance: How about you help us while you are traveling? I'm sure you can see people in need" "Lancin and Windsoul: Sure! That can help us too" "Lance: (Thinking) His element is very unique.... Its not of Grand Gaia... Hah, he'll be a big help" With that Lancin, Windsoul and Lance agreed. Lance told them to go to Randall to gather information, Lance then marked their map. Its going to be a very long journey for them, from Vriksha to Randall. They needed to cross lands for that. Knowing all the dangers they were excited because a good adventure awaits them. They departed from Vriksha. Lance went in the opposite direction as Lancin and Windsoul walked away waving goodbye. They really needed to get stronger to fight the Gods. "Lancin: Ok! Lets go!" "Windsoul: Heh, Onward!" "A traveler from another world: Chapter 2 END" (Wanna know more about Lancin and his world? Go to my profile or talk to me!) (Want to contribute to the story or just get included? Talk to on chat or message me in my message wall!) Category:Blog posts